But It's Never Enough
by WaffleNinja412
Summary: The life the turtles used to have has nearly been forgotten, ever since Donatello found a way to mutate his family into humans. But the echo of the life they used to live has returned to haunt the Hamatos, and there is nothing Donatello can do to prevent it. (WARNING MAJOR DEATH) (Inspired by "Echo" by Jason Walker)


**Hello, hello, anybody out there?**

Donatello jangled his keys a bit, blowing his brown, curly bangs out of his eyes, grinning a bit at the action. He still wasn't really used to having hair, but gosh it was awesome. The teen stared for a moment at his hand, his _human five fingered hand_ , as he unlocked the apartment door, opening it slowly and walking inside. Finally home.

"Guys, I'm home."

' **Cause I don't hear a sound**

No response. Hm. well, Master Splinter, no wait, Father. Dad. They were regular humans now, thanks to one of Donnie's experiments that actually worked out. First they'd finally convinced Sens- Dad to use the retro mutagen Donnie had created, then Donatello had somehow perfected a way to turn he and his brothers into humans as well. They were free, they were normal. And Donnie just… he was just so happy! He always wanted this for his family, and he'd made it possible!

 **Alone, alone**

Donnie frowned slightly as he walked into the living room. The television was on, but neither his brothers nor their father was in the room. Oookay… Dad was most likely meditating, and Leo had probably joined him. Raph was probably in he and Mikey's room, listening to music or something while Mikey did whatever.

 **I don't really know where the world is**

Donnie didn't think much of it, and hung his jacket on the hook, heading down the hall of their small apartment. It wasn't that he was worried… it wasn't like they had a constant threat now that they were human. Soon after they disappeared, so did the Shredder. There wasn't anything to worry about...

 **But I miss it now**

Donnie stopped once he entered the hallway though. Something…. It was like a truck full of dread just smashed into him, head on. Something bad. He could feel it.

 **I'm out on the edge**

"Guys…?" Donnie called out, voice shaking slightly. "Leo? Mikey, Raph?" No reply. "D-Dad…?"

 **And I'm screaming your name**

Silence. That was all. Donnie's heart began to race, maybe Raph didn't hear him, and Leo and Dad were preoccupied with meditating on the roof to even notice Donnie was home, but Mikey… Mikey would have heard and come out to hug the air right out of his brother. He always did. He always ran out to greet them.

"Mikey?" Donnie called out, voice more urgent. "Mikey, hey, where are you?"

 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

The smell. It suddenly intruded Donatello's nostrils and he covered his face with a hand, nearly gagging. His eyes went wide. Blood. That was the smell of blood….

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes**

Donnie raced to the nearest bedroom, Mikey and Raph's. He had to be imagining the smell, what was he thinking? Nothing happened, nothing-

 **I pretend I'm alright**

Blood… blood covered the floor and walls…. Donnie's eyes were wide in horror, and his feet carried him inside the room. "O-oh my-... R-Raph…? M-M-Mike…?" his voice sounded like it was underwater. He couldn't breathe. Donnie's eyes slowly drifted over to the corner, behind the door.

 **But it's never enough**

There was Raph and Mikey…. Raphael was covered in gashes and blood, his back leaned against the spot where the two walls met. And Mikey...Michelangelo was slumped over their older brother's lap, a single gash was displayed across his chest… their baby brother's old kusarigama was clenched tightly in his hand. He'd been trying to protect Raph. as soon as Donnie processed this, he fell to his knees, a strangled sob escaping his throat.

' **Cause my echo, echo**

"N-no…. No…!" Donnie cried, scooting an inch closer to his brothers bodies. _Their bodies_. They were _dead_. Gone. Forever. No…. please…. How did this…. This couldn't be happening… who _did_ this?!

 **Is the only voice coming back**

"P-please….!" Donnie sobbed, holding Raph's face with trembling hands, wishing his green eyes would snap open and the hothead would yell at him for waking him up.

 **Shadow, shadow**

What was happening? This all had to be a dream, a sick nightmare, a prank even, please just be anything but the truth. But Donnie knew the truth. And this was it. Neither of his brothers had a pulse. Donnie let out another miserable sob, cradling Mikey's head, rubbing his hands through his baby brother's blonde, blood stained curls. "N-no no no no… n-n-no…."

 **Is the only friend that I have**

Mikey…. Raph…. They were gone… and Leo and Dad…. Donnie's tear filled gaze flew over to the window in the room, which was one of their ways to the fire escape. Leo and Father… they had to be alright, they had to be okay. Please let them be okay…

 **Listen, listen**

Donnie jumped to his feet, rushing out to the window and opening it, climbing out of the red filled room. He practically flew up the fire escape, heart pounding in his ears. "LEO! FATHER!" Silence.

 **I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**

Oh, shell, please them be alright! Don't let them be hurt! Please! They had to be okay! Donne froze when he heard a grunt and a dark chuckle.

 **But it isn't, is it?**

Donnie's blood ran cold. He knew that laugh. The evil, sinister laugh was burned in his memory, and seemed to be playing on repeat now.

"Leo…." Donnie whimpered, shaking the sound away the best he could and rushing the rest of the way up to the roof.

 **You could come and save me**

Donnie froze when he laid eyes on the scene. There was Sensei…. Father was on the ground in a heap, he wasn't moving, and red was pooling underneath him...

 **And try to chase the crazy right out of my head**

Leo's back was to their father's fallen form, the eldest was holding one of his old katanas shakily, eyes trained on the enemy. The enemy…. Shredder was right there, his gauntlet blades drenched in blood.

 **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming your name**

"LEO!" Donnie screamed, rushing forward, as if he could do anything. Leo's eyes flicked over to him, and that was just enough time for Shredder to strike.

 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

Leo had no time to react. The shredder's blade slashed across his abdomen, and Leo screamed out in pain, falling back. Donnie froze, horrified. No…..

"NO!" Donatello shrieked, rushing forward and catching his big brother in his arms. "L-Leo… oh gosh… shell… L-L-Leo….!" Donnie cried, trying to think. His hands immediately reached up to untie a mask that was no longer there, and Donnie let out a sob. He didn't have any idea what to do…. Donnie clamped his eyes shut against the tears, as if he'd open them to find this was all one big nightmare.

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

"D-Don…." Donnie's eyes snapped open to see Leo staring at him weakly. Leonardo's hand shakily reached up, tentatively touching Donatello's cheek. Don grasped his brother's wrist desperately, sobbing harder.

"I-I'm so sorry…! L-Leo, I can't…!"

 **But it's never enough**

"S'okay… Don…." Leo whispered, fingers falling away from the younger boy's face, cobalt eyes growing grey and dull. "D-don't…" but Leo's voice died on his lips, and his body became motionless, eyes still partially open.

 **'Cause my echo, echo**

"Leo…. L-Leo, no, p-please…!"

 **Is the only voice coming back**

There was a cruel laugh behind him, and Donnie turned his head slightly.

 **Shadow, shadow**

Shredder's shadow was looming over Donatello, laughing mercilessly.

 **Is the only friend that I have**

Donnie's body radiated and shook with fury as he stood, eyes murderously intent on shredder. He'd picked up Leonardo's katana, as a way of self defense.

"You killed them."

 **I don't wanna be an island**

Another cruel, heartlessly evil laugh.

 **I just wanna feel alive and**

Donnie let out a scream of fury, rushing towards his enemy. He wasn't extremely skilled with the katana, but they'd all learned at a young age how to use each weapon. Shredder just continued to laugh mockingly as he dodged each slash Donnie came at him with.

"You _killed them_!" Donnie shrieked, pushing himself harder. " _YOU KILLED THEM!_ "

 **Get to see your face again**

The katana was smacked out of his hand, flying off to who knows where.

 **But 'til then**

"No, _turtle_ ," Shredder spat the word, advancing as Donnie backed up, tears still flowing.

 **Just my**

" _You_ killed them."

 **Echo**

"No… no I didn't!" Donnie snarled. "I didn't!"

"You weren't here when they needed you."

 **My shadow**

"And you made the mistake…" Shredder continued, now circling Donnie, who could only stand there, watching numbly. "Of underestimating me. You thought just because you are human now, that I would not be able to find you, or I would just leave you be."

 **You're my only friend and I'm**

"No!" Donnie insisted, shaking his head. That wasn't…. He didn't… Donnie yelped when the shredder suddenly kicked him into an air conditioning unit. The boy's eyes widened when he realized the man in metal was approaching, blades raised.

 **Out on the edge and I'm screaming their names**

Donnie called out to his father and brothers desperately, even though he knew they were gone…

 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

And it _was_ his fault…. Wasn't it?

 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

Donnie crashed down to the ground, he just… couldn't. Not anymore. He couldn't fight anymore. He just wanted everything to go away now.

 **But it's never enough**

He'd failed his family. He did this. This was all his fault.

 **'Cause my echo, echo**

Shredder's heavy footsteps stopped behind Donatello, then circled until they were in front of the boy.

 **Oh my shadow, shadow**

Donnie lifted his head, staring at the Shredder emotionlessly as the man in metal brought his gauntlet back, ready to strike.

 **Hello**

Donatello closed his eyes, imagining his family's happy faces. The ones they used to have. They were living happily out of sight from everyone. They were content with being different.

 **Hello**

His loved ones faces faded as darkness consumed him. Then there was a bright light, and Donnie blinked his eyes tiredly.

 **Anybody out there?**

"There ya are!"

"Donnie! You're here with us!"

"Come here, little brother."

"It is alright, my son. We are all together. Now, and forever."

The End


End file.
